Un beso bajo la lluvia
by AlexissEdith
Summary: [OoC] ¿Pueden imágenes de un tiempo no vivido ser el inicio de una historia? [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de X-men que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a Marvel.

2\. Relato que participa dentro de la iniciativa «Dos semanas de locura» promocionado en el GE.

3\. Narrado en tercera persona. La trama es de mi autoría con ciertas alusiones al capitulo once de la serie X-men de los años '90 «Días del futuro pasado».

4\. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario pueden hacermela llegar por medio de un review o de un PM.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FB, FF o la cuenta del grupo por favor hacermelo saber. Juntos Digamos NO al Plagio.

* * *

 **Un beso bajo la lluvia:**

Desde el picnic en el jardín de la «Escuela Xavier para Jóvenes Dotados» que Ororo no se sentía la misma de siempre.

Su comportamiento había cambiado mucho, no respecto a sus alumnos a quienes enseñaba muy bien y entrenaba con diligencia; sino que actuaba muy distinto con algunos miembros del equipo del Profesor Xavier.

Por aquellos días no podía evitar dedicarle palabras mordaces a Jean Grey y había mandado por los aires, literalmente, a Scott Summer.

Nadie comprendía esos arranques de ira que terminaban con una lluvia torrencial cayendo sobre el pueblo de Westchester, en Nueva York.

Asimismo la más rara de sus actitudes era la de evitar cruzarse con James, era capaz de utilizar cualquiera de los cientos de pasadizos que había en la mansión con tal de no cruzarse con él.

Siendo que James era quien más la entendía dentro del equipo no podía entender porque no quería verlos. Mas las imágenes borrosas de un tiempo juntos, que a su parecer nunca había pasado, se hacían más fuertes al mirarlo a los ojos.

Ella quería escapar de esas imágenes, de la tristeza, impotencia y euforia que sentía al visualizar aquel tiempo. Sin embargo era ajena a que James estaba pasando por lo mismo y que la buscaba para desasnarse de lo que sucedía.

El pobre hombre caminaba por la mansión como felino enjaulado, porque las imágenes no lo dejaban dormir, porque el deseo de tener a Ororo consigo aumentaba cada día. Tan era así que ya no pretendía discutir, o incluso irse a las manos, con Scott por Jean. Es más los había felicitado por la boda y hasta dicho que le gustaría ser padrino de alguno de sus hijos, si decidían tener alguno.

Aunque lo que más le preocupaba era no poder hallar momento oportuno para hablar con Ororo y los días se sucedían interminables para él, sobre todo a la noche cuando intentaba dormir.

Siempre el mismo sueño acudía a la mente de James, siempre los gritos de una mujer que lo llamaba, seguido de la promesa de amarse por siempre y luego un rayo blanco cegador que lo transportaba a otro lugar. Ya había consultado con el Profesor Xavier pero nada habían sacado en blanco, pues no parecían ser imágenes de su pasado ni producto de una manipulación psíquica, dado que él era inmune a esos juegos mentales.

A casi un mes de esos sueños y a punto de volverse completamente loco, al fin pudo dar con Ororo. Pero el momento no fue el mejor de todos; ya que ese preciso día Munroe anunciaba a todo el equipo X que se comprometía con T'Challa, conocido por ellos como Pantera Negra.

Esa noche Howlett abandonaba la mansión de Charles Xavier y se internaba a llorar, por primera vez, en la oscuridad de un bosque. Un grito agrió de furia irrumpió el silencio nocturno y un sonoro trueno con su relámpago acompañó la desolación de Wolverine.

A su vez una Ororo recibía sin expresión alguna las felicitaciones de sus amigos en la fiesta de compromiso y respondía como mejor podía las muestras de cariño de T'Challa antes de desaparecer por un pasadizo que llevaba a su habitación.

—No soy quien para decirte algo, pero toma esto como el consejo de un padre Ororo —dijo el Profesor Xavier entrando al cuarto de Munroe—: Si tu corazón no está puesto esta noche aquí, no lo estará nunca y terminaras viviendo dentro de una mentira.

—¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer Profesor? —preguntó con tono derrotado Ororo.

—No lo sé con exactitud —Dejo salir Xavier casi en un susurro mas mirando hacia el balcón agregó—; pero una cosa puedo decirte personas que han sufrido como lo has hecho tú y James no merecen vivir una mentira.

—¿James? —Hizo una pausa para mirar con recelo a Charles—; ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto, Profesor?

— Solo lo puse de ejemplo, Ororo —Se excusó el Profesor pero estudiando la mente de su discípula añadió—: Sin embargo si has reaccionado así creo que sería mejor que hables con James te sorprenderás de lo cambiado y accesible a todo tipo de dialogo que está últimamente.

—¿En serio? —inquirió dudosa Munroe.

—Sí, de verdad —afirmó con una sonrisa Xavier y puntualizó—: Ya ha dejado atrás los rencores con Scott y no buscaba nada con Jean, si es que eso te preocupaba.

—¿Por qué iba eso a preocuparme? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Intuición —proclamó Charles llevándose un dedo a la sien.

—Profesor, no juegue con la ment… —Intentó recriminar Ororo pero la silla de Xavier ya había levitado fuera de la habitación.

Tras quedarse sola Munroe meditó sobre qué hacer con James, las imágenes y su boda, pero al no hallar una solución convincente o explicación que englobase todo decidió seguir con lo planeado. Después de todo lo único que buscaba era estabilidad, seguridad y tranquilidad.

Empero una voz le susurró al dormir; «Mereces ser feliz. Mereces estremecerte con un beso. Mereces mirar tu reflejo y sentirte orgullosa. Mereces mirar el lado vacío de tu cama y ver la sonrisa y la mirada de quien alegra tus mañanas, revoluciona tus noches y te invita a vivir una aventura de descubrimiento constante. No necesitas un hombre perfecto, sino quien hace tu mundo perfecto. Piensa pequeña si Pantera Negra es quien cumple con todo eso».

Internamente sabía que quien le hablaba era el Profesor y permitiendo que las imágenes, con las que tanto había batallado todo un mes, invadieran su mente tomó una decisión.

Al día siguiente Ororo rompió su compromiso con T'Challa y decidió buscar a James para aclarar las cosas entre ellos. Pero por más que buscó por toda la mansión, en los pasadizos y en los alrededores de la escuela no pudo dar con él.

Parecía que la tierra se había tragado a Howlett y si no fuera porque en su alcoba aún permanecían sus pertenencias, se podría decir que nunca había existido o habitado en la mansión.

Desesperada Storm estuvo a punto de darse por vencida, sin embargo una noticia en la televisión llamó su atención. El noticiero vespertino anunciaba que un gran incendió tenía lugar en el bosque cercano a la mansión. Dicho siniestro había comenzado cuando un grupo extremista «anti mutante» había localizado un individuo portador del gen x que se comportaba como una bestia salvaje.

Sin lugar a dudas ese individuo no era otro que Wolverine, al menos así lo pensó ella, por lo que sin demoras salieron por el balcón del comedor voló hasta el lugar del incendio.

Las llamas eras ráfagas de fuego a causa del viento y no podía ver demasiado aun estando en la altura. Así que invocando a las nubes y el agua de los mares hizo llover sobre el bosque, dando con el cuerpo medio herido de James.

Sabía perfectamente que no tardaría en sanarse así mismo gracias al poder de auto regeneración que portaba pero la horda de fanáticos anti mutantes se acercaba con pistolas y más bombas molotov dispuestos a cargarse a un maltrecho Wolverine. Así que sin perder más tiempo y con sumo cuidado disipó en medio de un tornado a esos molestos individuos antes de aterrizar junto a Howlett.

—James, ¿estás bien? —pregunto entre sollozos Ororo al tiempo que lo acomodaba sobre su regazo.

—Soy un hueso duro de roer Ororo… ¿así que crees? —respondió James entrecortadamente a la vez que secaba las pequeñas lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de Munroe.

—Que aunque sea así, necesitas que te revise en el laboratorio —sentenció preocupada Storm reflejando en sus ojos la intensión de llevarlo de regreso a la mansión.

—Espera —murmuró Wolverine deteniendo con su mano la acción de Ororo.

—¿Qué?, ¿Te duele algo? —inquirió intranquila, revisando de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Howlett.

—No me duele nada —contestó con una sonrisa Wolverine añadiendo casi sobre los labios de Storm—: Pero me hace falta una cosa.

Sin más demora James se enderezó lo mejor que pudo y tiernamente inició un beso sobre los labios de Ororo, quien respondió subiendo la apuesta; al morderle el labio inferior e introducir su lengua en la boca de él, haciendo más profundo y hambriento el beso.

Y aunque ninguno sabía qué les depararía el futuro coincidían en que por el momento disfrutaría de ese primer beso bajo la lluvia.


End file.
